With You
by Tacpebs
Summary: My take on what more could have happened in Kill Ari Part 1 when in the lab with Tony and Abby. Tony/Abby.


**Hello fellow NCIS fanfic readers, show watchers. Who else is excited to know the show will be back on the air later on this month? I am! So, a flash from the past is what I figured I'd write about this time. **

**From Kill Ari pt 1. I thought I'd make a little spin from where Gibbs is walking by Abby's window and Ari shoots into her lab.**

**This one is a Tony/Abby fic. Some Gibbs, but merely as he was there. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Shot fire)

_"Abby, you hit?"_

Tony and Abby had been too close to the window. They were holding a conversation and things were slightly heating up.

It was as if the fates knew this and were trying to keep them apart, or were giving them a reason to get even closer.

_"No... you're heavy."_

Abby laid beneath Tony and their faces were inches from each other. Tony's eyes showed concern while Abby's held a slight bit of fear.

_"Sorry."_

Tony safely, yet quickly removed himself off of her and then dragged her to a location he thought was safer. In the heat of the moment Abby reached down to feel Tony's thigh while he pulled out his gun and tried to concentrate on whether or not there was going to be another shot fired. Abby's hand wasn't helping and had started to wonder, but he had to keep focused and her safe.

_"Gosh, no wonder you're so heavy. Tony, you're all muscle."_

_"Abby shush."_

In moving around to see if he could get a better angle to see through the window, Abby managed to grab his butt and squeeze.

_"Back got a nice booty too."_

Tony froze up for a moment, but turned his attention to Abby.

_"Hey! Is this how you deal with getting shot at?"_

_"I don't know. It's my first time."_

"I'm sure Gibbs..."

Speak of the devil and he may appear.

_"Abby!"_

_"Boss, down. We've taken fire."_

As Gibbs entered, he took time to turn off the lights. Abby was still looking at Tony and couldn't help herself, but to kiss him.

"Abby!"

Tony whispered as he pulled away.

"Couldn't help it. Sorry."

"Don't be, just, how about when Gibbs isn't around to kill me?"

"You two ok?"

"Yeah, think so Boss."

"Abby?"

"I'm ok. Tony kept me safe."

"He'd better."

Tony winced, but didn't say anything. Now that it was quiet and the lights were off, his adrenaline was wavering off and he couldn't help noticing that he was starting to feel a little light headed. Frowning, he turned to look at Gibbs and wanted to ask what was going on, but Gibbs was giving out directions. Tony could only nod and started to stand, but Gibbs grabbed him and warned him of whether the gun man had night vision or not. Gibbs frowned when he noticed something wet on Tony, but he was too focused on keep Abby safe. It took Tony heading out the door and then collapsing for Gibbs to realize something was wrong.

"Tony!"

Abby cried out.

"Stay here Abby."

With that, Gibbs quickly maneuvered over to his fallen agent and checked on him.

"DiNozzo? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Boss? Just... tired? My head feels funny."

Tony pulled in a quick breath when Gibbs found the source of their problem.

"I thought you said you were ok."

"What?"

Tony was having a hard time focusing. There was a pain in his left arm and his vision was getting black then clear at times.

"Tony. Focus. Hey!"

Tony jumped at the yell and tried to focus once more at what was being said to him.

"Sorry, Boss. You were saying something."

"Can you stand up?"

"I think so. There's nothing wrong with my legs."

"Come on. We need to go see Ducky."

Gibbs helped Tony to his feet while calling back for Abby to copy the pattern he'd done to get out of the lab. Once she was out and near him, she closed the door and moved towards Tony. He groaned when she grabbed his arm.

"Careful Abs. He's been shot in that arm. Hold some pressure on the wound. He's losing too much blood."

Abby did as instructed while the three of them made it to the elevator and down to Ducky.

**~NCIS NCIS~ ~NCIS NCIS~ ~NCIS NCIS~**

Thankfully it was a through and through. Ducky sent Tony home with Gibbs with a promise that Tony would take his meds and get some rest. Abby tagged along under the guise that she was making sure Tony was ok and that Gibbs could make sure she was safe too.

"Let's get him upstairs Abby."

Ducky hadn't given Tony time to protest against taking the painkillers so here Gibbs and Abby were, practically carrying Tony up the stairs to bed.

"S-sorry you guys. I love you guys. I'll be sure to make it up to you. You're so pretty."

Abby couldn't help the giggle and ran a hand against Tony's cheek once they got him situated in bed.

"It's alright Tony. I think you're kinda cute too."

Tony gave a cheeky grin and stole a kiss from Abby while Gibbs had gone to get Tony's stuff out of the car. He was going to be staying for a while.

"Tony, I'm glad you're ok. I don't know what would've happened if I lost you too."

Abby climbed into the bed, arms around Tony, while her head was resting on his chest.

"Don't worry Abs. You won't have to find out."

Abby sighed and got comfy while Tony closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. The meds were kicking in and he was getting sleepy. Gibbs returned to the room and unpacked Tony's stuff. Tony was fast asleep and Abby was resting, but her eyes quickly opened when Gibbs leaned over and gently shook her arm.

"Abs, you ok up here?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Gonna watch over Tony for a while."

"Alright. I'll be down in the basement. Come get me if you need me."

Abby nodded gently and turned to look at Tony when he frowned a little and turned his head to the opposite side before settling down again.

"Too close Gibbs. We could've lost Tony too."

"Yeah Abs, I know."

"You didn't. I'm... ok."

Tony said without opening his eyes. He could tell the other two were looking at him, but he merely sighed and fell back asleep. Gibbs and Abby just looked at him and smiled a little.

"Yeah."

With that, Gibbs left and Abby moved off Tony and curled into his side. Tony stayed sleeping on his back as turning on his left side would amount in pain, while his right side would almost squish Abby.

"Sweet dreams Tony."

She was merely rewarded with a soft snore. She giggled and settled down again before drifting off herself.

* * *

**Well, that's all I wrote. Italics came from the actual episode. Here's hoping you enjoyed it! Until next time...**


End file.
